


God Forbid He Turn Me!

by regalfrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Almost smut, M/M, Vampire Gerard Way, feeder frank iero, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalfrnk/pseuds/regalfrnk
Summary: This bite was different and they both felt it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Market Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264958) by [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic). 



> This is the fic where every other sentence is a runon, English majors don't @ me

“You’re going to feed off of me,” Frank nodded, trying to convince himself as much as Gerard. And Gerard rambled on, what if I get past the point-of-no-return, what will happen then, I’ll have to turn you Frankie or you’ll die! And Frank would make some snarky comment about how wouldn’t that just be SO terrible, just the two night-dwellers in Gerard’s basement forever, smoking and bingeing slashers, what a terrible horrible future none of us could ever hope for, oh mighty GOD please don’t take Frank from his dead end nine-to-five and dependent yet elusive parents, and by this point Frank was usually on his knees fake crying and Gerard would be stuck oscillating between rolling his eyes and having a moral crisis: was it worth it to turn someone HE himself (the vampire) and rob them of their mortality, their choice? Care ethics? Just so Gerard could have Frank?

But this bite was different and they both felt it. Gerard was always incredibly, obnoxiously careful so as not to hurt Frank (and really, again, would it be SO bad) but they two had started their stupid rough fuckery before the feeding needed to happen, the part that usually came an hour or two after so that Frank’s poor cardiac tubery could rest between episodes of panic and lust. But it had been a while since they had been alone, and Gerard had pounced on Frank’s lap as soon as they were alone, pulling at his clothes and nipping softly under Frank’s jaw, making him roll his head back and whimper lightly at each contact point.

Frank sensed the change in pressure from horny to hungry as Gerard’s mouth reached the crook of his shoulder. “It’s okay,” Frank panted, even though a nagging in the back of his mind told him that is was NOT quite okay and that maybe Frank should take a few deep breaths before letting Gerard sink his teeth in, but it’s not like Frank could ever breathe steady around Gerard or at all for that matter so why bother, even though Gerard had been frantically rutting against Frank’s hips for a few solid minutes and Frank got the feeling that most of his blood was not, in fact, in his neck, why not? It’s okay.

Gerard whined in protest and need with one sound, but bowed when Frank’s hand, curled around the back of Gerard’s neck and pressed the vampire’s face into his skin and held him there while Frank tried to steady his breathing. The feeder was hesitant at first, mouthing around to make sure there were no punctures where he planned to bite, which was NOT exactly helping Frank out because his skin was already buzzing before Gerard’s teeth became involved, but no big deal, Frank tightened his grip and Gerard finally pierced his fucking skin.

Frank stifled a whine and adjusted to the pressure. Gerard was being a little too eager and feeding faster than Frank could keep up. He became dizzy and kind of yanked at Gerard’s hair to try and get him off for a second, just so Frank could catch a breath, but Gerard was draining him really fast and Frank’s vision went black-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers exchanged a look. “Do you want to tell him or should I?”

He woke up to Gerard and Mikey standing over him, both biting their knuckles which Frank found kind of endearing because neither were aware they did it. He had a hell of a headache and made some offhand joke about vodka pains before Mikey just-  _ lost it. _

“Frank!” was the first thing he said. Frank knew he was in trouble just by the tone of voice. He remained frozen, propped up on his elbows, looking between Gerard and Mikey like a bad tennis match where no one actually made a pass. 

“Yes?” Frank was hit with this pain in the side of his neck suddenly, and he reached up to rub at it. Oh, that was where Gerard bit him. And double oh, that’s why Mikey was upset. They’d never told Mikey that they  _ do _ this before. Oh. 

“Oh.” Mikey scrubbed at his eyes under his glasses, a gesture Frank swore Mikey practiced in the mirror. His glasses never fell off or even went crooked. “Oh?  _ Gerard! _ Gerard, why. What is going on with you two?” It had been weird enough to tell one of his best friends that he was fucking his brother. Now, Frank was not about to tell him that his best friend’s brother was feeding off of him in a very literal way. 

“Can I have an aspirin or something, please?” Frank was very capable of standing up and getting it himself- he knew the Way house pretty well- but he had a feeling that if he stood, Mikey would just closeline him back onto the bed and chew him out more. “I feel hungover, or something.” 

The brothers exchanged a look. “Do you want to tell him or should I?” Mikey pursed his lips at Frank. “You’re dying.” 

Frank took a swig out of the water bottle Gerard handed him and nodded. “That’s how it feels.” 

“No,  _ Franklin _ , you’re really actually deteriorating as we speak.” Frank hissed at the name. It wasn’t even his real goddamn  _ name _ and he hated it. Mikey pinched the bridge of his nose. “Your literal human life is slipping away. We have about thirty hours left before you’re dust. Gerard went too far, he drank from- well, there’s like this reserve of blood and- oh, cock it, anyway. Either we turn you or you die.” 

Frank blacked out for a second. “Sorry, what was that, I just blacked out for a second.” 

Mikey rolled his eyes again. “This-  _ this, _ Gerard, is why we don’t drink from humans. You took his choice away because of your own hunger!” Gerard was just sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Frank’s hand limply and looking sad. Frank wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what to say. It’s okay that you removed the option of  _ Live Like A Regular Goddamn Human Until I Die Naturally, Please _ ? He ran his fingers over the back of Gerard’s hand. 

“Then I guess you have to turn me,” Frank shrugged. He could tell that Mikey was thinking,  _ he’s being awfully fucking flippant about sacrificing his human life _ . Mikey could literally read his mind, but he didn’t need to because they knew each other so well. Which is why it was ironic that Mikey was walking in little circles and asking both of them  _ what were you thinking?  _ in a decibel nearly undetectable. 

“Frankie, it hurts to get turned.” Gerard’s voice was the polar opposite of Mikey’s, soft, calm, but mirroring Mikey’s concern. “I don’t think you’re thinking it through.” 

“I won’t have much to think through if I’m dead, will I?” He saw Gerard wince at his tone, but Frank was really the one suffering here, he was sure… 

Frank was really the one to suffer. 


End file.
